familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Haplogroup I-M253
Haplogroup I1 (Y-DNA) is the original paternal lineage of Nordic Europe. In human genetics, Haplogroup I-M253 is a Y chromosome haplogroup which occurs at greatest frequency in Fenno-Scandia. The mutations identified with Haplogroup I-M253 (Y-DNA) are M253, M307, P30, and P40. These are known as single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs). It is a subclade of Haplogroup I. Before a reclassification in 2008, the group was known as Haplogroup I1a. The group displays a very clear frequency gradient, with a peak of approximately 40 percent among the populations of western Finland and more than 50 percent in the province of Satakunta, and around 38 percent in Sweden as a whole, with a peak of 52 percent in Västra Götaland County in central Sweden. Origins Haplogroup I-M253 arose from haplogroup I-M170, which appears ancient in Europe. Haplogroup I-M253 has been estimated to be some 15,000 years old.Pedro Soares, Alessandro Achilli, Ornella Semino, William Davies, Vincent Macaulay, Hans-Jürgen Bandelt, Antonio Torroni, and Martin B. Richards, The Archaeogenetics of Europe, Current Biology, vol. 20 (February 23, 2010), R174–R183. It is suggested that it initially dispersed from Denmark.Peter A. Underhill et al., New Phylogenetic Relationships for Y-chromosome Haplogroup I: Reappraising its Phylogeography and Prehistory, in Rethinking the Human Revolution (2007), pp. 33-42. P. Mellars, K. Boyle, O. Bar-Yosef, C. Stringer (Eds.) McDonald Institute for Archaeological Research, Cambridge, UK. Subclades Note: The systematic subclade names have changed several times in recent years, and are likely to change again, as new markers which clarify the sequence of branchings of the tree are discovered.ISOGG tree for Y-DNA haplogroup I *I-M253 (M253, M307.2/P203.2,P, Shen et al., Reconstruction of Patrilineages and Matrilineages of Samaritans and Other Israeli Populations From Y-Chromosome and Mitochondrial DNA Sequence Variation, Human Mutations, vol. 24, no. 3 (Sep 2004), pp.248-60. L64, L75, L80, L81, L118, L121/S62, L123, L124/S64, L125/S65, L157.1, L186, L187, L840, M450/S109, P30, P40, S63, S66, S107, S108, S110, S111.ISOGG tree for Y-DNA haplogroup I ** I-DF29 (DF29/S438) *** I-M227 (M227) **** I-M72 (M72) *** I-L22 (L22/S142) **** I-P109 (P109) **** I-L205 (L205) **** I-L287 (L287) ***** I-L258 (L258/S335) **** I-L300 (L300/S241) **** I-L813 (L813) *** I-Z58 (S244/Z58) **** I-Z59 (S246/Z59) ***** I-Z60(S337/Z60, S439/Z61, Z62) ****** I-Z140 (Z140, Z141) ******* I-L338 (L338) ****** I-Z73 (Z73) ****** I-L573 (L573) ****** I-L803 (L803) ***** I-Z382 (Z382) **** I-Z138 (S296/Z138, Z139) *** I-Z63 (S243/Z63) **** I-L1237 (L1237) ** I-Z131 (Z131) Distribution by population I-M253 is found at its highest density in Northern Europe and other countries that experienced extensive migration from Northern Europe, either in the Migration Period, the Viking period or modern times. It is found in all places invaded by the ancient Germanic peoples and the Vikings. In the modern era, significant I-M253 populations have also taken root in immigrant nations and former European colonies such as United States, Australia and Canada. Publicly accessible databases There are several public access databases where I-M253 populations can be found: # 1. http://www.eupedia.com/europe/european_y-dna_haplogroups.shtml # 2. http://www.semargl.me/ru/dna/ydna # 3. http://www.ysearch.org/ # 4. http://www.yhrd.org/ Britain In 2002 a paper was published by Michael E. Weale and colleagues showing genetic evidence for population differences between the English and Welsh populations, including a markedly higher level of Y-DNA haplogroup I in England than in Wales. They saw this as convincing evidence of Anglo-Saxon mass invasion of eastern Great Britain from northern Germany and Denmark during the Migration Period. The authors assumed that populations with large proportions of haplogroup I originated from northern Germany or southern Scandinavia, particularly Denmark, and that their ancestors had migrated across the North Sea with Anglo-Saxon migrations and Danish Vikings. The main claim by the researchers was that an Anglo-Saxon immigration event affecting 50–100% of the Central English male gene pool at that time is required. We note, however, that our data do not allow us to distinguish an event that simply added to the indigenous Central English male gene pool from one where indigenous males were displaced elsewhere or one where indigenous males were reduced in number … This study shows that the Welsh border was more of a genetic barrier to Anglo-Saxon Y chromosome gene flow than the North Sea … These results indicate that a political boundary can be more important than a geophysical one in population genetic structuring. In 2003 a paper was published by Christian Capelli and colleagues which supported, but modified, the conclusions of Weale and colleagues. This paper, which sampled Great Britain and Ireland on a grid, found a smaller difference between Welsh and English samples, with a gradual decrease in Haplogroup I frequency moving westwards in southern Great Britain. The results suggested to the authors that Norwegian Vikings invaders had heavily influenced the northern area of the British Isles, but that both English and mainland Scottish samples all have German/Danish influence. Famous Figures Alexander Hamilton, through genealogy and the testing of his descendants, has been placed within Y-DNA haplogroup I-M253.Founding Father DNA & Hamilton DNA Project Results Discussion Mutations The following are the technical specifications for known I-M253 haplogroup SNP and STR mutations. Name: M253M253 :Type: SNP :Source: M (Peter Underhill, Ph.D. of Stanford University) :Position: ChrY:13532101..13532101 (+ strand) :Position (base pair): 283 :Total size (base pairs): 400 :Length: 1 :ISOGG HG: I1 :Primer F (Forward 5′→ 3′): GCAACAATGAGGGTTTTTTTG :Primer R (Reverse 5′→ 3′): CAGCTCCACCTCTATGCAGTTT :YCC HG: I1 :Nucleotide alleles change (mutation): C to T Name: M307M307 :Type: SNP :Source: M (Peter Underhill, Ph.D. of Stanford University) :Position: ChrY:21160339..21160339 (+ strand) :Length: 1 :ISOGG HG: I1 :Primer F: TTATTGGCATTTCAGGAAGTG :Primer R: GGGTGAGGCAGGAAAATAGC :YCC HG: I1 :Nucleotide alleles change (mutation): G to A Name: P30P30 :Type: SNP :Source: PS (Michael Hammer, Ph.D. of the University of Arizona and James F. Wilson, D.Phil. at the University of Edinburgh) :Position: ChrY:13006761..13006761 (+ strand) :Length: 1 :ISOGG HG: I1 :Primer F: GGTGGGCTGTTTGAAAAAGA :Primer R: AGCCAAATACCAGTCGTCAC :YCC HG: I1 :Nucleotide alleles change (mutation): G to A :Region: ARSDP Name: P40P40 :Type: SNP :Source: PS (Michael Hammer, Ph.D. of the University of Arizona and James F. Wilson, D.Phil. at the University of Edinburgh) :Position: ChrY:12994402..12994402 (+ strand) :Length: 1 :ISOGG HG: I1 :Primer F: GGAGAAAAGGTGAGAAACC :Primer R: GGACAAGGGGCAGATT :YCC HG: I1 :Nucleotide alleles change (mutation): C to T :Region: ARSDP References See also *Haplogroup *Human Y-chromosome DNA haplogroups *Haplogroup I-M170 (Y-DNA) *Haplogroup I2 (Y-DNA) *Genetic history of Europe *European ethnic groups *Late Glacial Maximum *Neolithic Europe *Germanic peoples *Norse Sagas *History of Normandy *Norse colonization of the Americas Projects *Haplogroup I1 Project at FTDNA *Danish Demes Regional DNA Project at FTDNA *Haplogroup I-P109 Project *British Isles DNA Project I-M253 Category:History of the Germanic peoples Category:Nordic Stone Age Category:Stone Age Europe